Knowing the Truth
by Lyrehc-Animegurl
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome have gotten in to another fight in fuedal japan! Kagome doesn't think she can handle it much longer... is it just a misunderstanding? or will inuyasha find the courage to tell kagome his true feelings? Reviews!


April 11, 2003  
  
Cheryl Fong  
  
Knowing the Truth  
  
Chapter 1:  
The Usual  
  
Kagome angrily stomped off towards the well. Sometimes she just couldn't take any more of Inuyasha's crude behavior! She'd had enough for one day, and was going home to calm down. Maybe seeing her family would cheer her up a little. This certainly wouldn't!  
'And where do you think you're going wench?' Inuyasha blocked Kagome's path and smirked at her. 'Who told you that you could leave huh?'  
'Out of my way Inuyasha!' Kagome warned. She gave him the look. Inuyasha paused for a second, ready to taste the ground. He knew what was coming.  
'SIT BOY!!!' Kagome commanded with eased satisfaction, as she hopped over him and into the well.  
'Damn her!' Inuyasha grumbled. 'Dog-boy scores again' Miroku appeared from behind him. 'When will you ever learn Inuyasha?'  
'Just shut up! You don't even know what you're talking about!' Inuyasha spat at the amused priest.  
'Oh, and I suppose you do?' Miroku snorted. 'Face it Inuyasha, you just don't know how to deal with girls, especially with that temper of yours. Your hopeless!' Inuyasha had recovered from Kagome's 'sit' now, and held up his fist in front of Miroku's defenseless skull. 'Would you like to experience the worst concussion alive? If not, I suggest you get lost right about.NOW!' Inuyasha swung his fist at Miroku, but the priest narrowly missed it as he dodged just in time.  
'Jeez Inuyasha, your fighting skills are even starting to wear out.' Miroku primly dusted off his clothes as if he was far above Inuyasha's ranking. The hanyou growled fiercely and jumped off into the trees, clearly pissed off. Miroku chuckled at himself. 'Touchdown!'  
  
Meanwhile, Kagome was talking with her three friends at the park. They were all asking if she was still sick.  
'I'm fine now, really.' Kagome sighed. It was hard going between two worlds all the time! One with a half dog-demon/half human who had the worst temper, but she knew deep inside she loved, and another with a really nice boy that loved her, but she couldn't love him back.  
'Are you alright Kagome?' A girl suddenly asked. 'You look sort of upset and tired. Is anything wrong?'  
'Wrong?' Kagome thought wildly. Did she really look that upset? 'I mean, no of course not. I'm fine, just exhausted from, uh.being sick I guess. Must be all those antibiotics.'  
'Good, I was starting to get worried for a second there.' The girl gave Kagome a relieved look, and went back chatting with the group.  
I wonder what Inuyasha is doing? Don't think about him now Kagome, you're trying to get away from that! I can't help but imagine he's with Kikyou again. He love's her so much! And then all I am to him is his 'shard collector!' If only Kikyou and I were friends, maybe Inuyasha would respect me more.  
  
Nah! It'll never happen. Besides, Kikyou's dead! Kagome shook her head to clear away all those unwanted thoughts, and went to sit down on a nearby bench. Should I go back? She wondered. Even if Inuyasha was still mad, she could visit Sango and Miroku. At least they would be glad she returned. Who cares about Inuyasha! But she did, and Kagome couldn't stop thinking how the hanyou saved her life so many times. She did owe him back a lot. The jewel was the only thing available to use in able to rid herself of the debt she created, especially by breaking it into pieces! I'll go back tomorrow then. Kagome decided thoughtfully. Inuyasha better not act up if he expects me to stay, and get any Ramen from me!  
  
'Kagome should've been back by now!' Inuyasha paced back and forth impatiently by the old well. 'What the hell is taking her so long?' He stopped short at one thought. 'Is she still mad at me for yelling at her? I mean, she usually comes back by this time, and is cooled off.' He crouched down on the grass and cupped his chin. 'Come soon Kagome, it's kind of lonely without you.'  
  
A day later, Kagome crawled out of the well, heaving her bulging pack along. It was a sweltering day out, so not much jewel hunting could be done today. Oh well! She thought happily. Maybe I can get a day of rest here for once!  
'So, you came back eh?' Inuyasha looked at her from behind. 'Took you long enough! I've been waiting for hours! Make that two days! What were you thinking?'  
'I was thinking at maybe I could get some peace for once if I stayed away long enough, but now I see that's definitely not going to happen at all!' Kagome took in a deep breathe to hold herself back from saying 'sit' a million times. That would only make things worse then they already were. Kagome looked at him seriously. 'Let's go to Kiaade's hut.'  
Inuyasha stared back at her for a second in silence. Kagome wasn't normally this depressed. Had he really done it this time? The wondering hanyou silently walked with Kagome back to the village. He didn't want to risk getting her angrier then she already was. Then she might go back home again, and he simply couldn't bear that!  
  
A few days passed, as Inuyasha and Kagome continued to have their annual arguments over nothing really. Just minor disagreements that they usually even forgot what they were fighting about in the first place! Plain silly if you ask me. Anyhow, one day Kagome came up to Inuyasha while he was alone, sitting in a tree, staring at the sky. Nothing new. She quietly walked up to him and sat below the tree.  
'How are you today Inuyasha?' Stupid thing to say, she though. But what else was there to bring up out of nowhere? She then waited for a response.  
After about 20 seconds of silence, Inuyasha gave a grumpy 'Feh!' and then went back to staring at the clouds.  
'Inuyasha!' Kagome's voice sounded more stern this time. 'Tell me what's wrong, or I can't sort it out with you!'  
The half demon gave one glowering look at her, and then jumped down from the tree. 'I'll tell you what's wrong all right!' He glared even more furiously at the girl. 'Every time you come here, you stay for a few days and then go back! You never stay even a week! How are we supposed to get anything done around here if you can't even stay for a little while without going off again!' What he really meant to say was 'I miss you and get lonely when you're not with me.' But of course Inuyasha would rather surrender to a battle then tell Kagome that! Kagome stared back at him for a second, clearly surprised. Then she stated loudly, 'Well what do you expect me to do huh? Stay here for all my life and never see my family, friends, or go to school again!' She huffed angrily at Inuyasha.  
Well, no!' Inuyasha lost his patience entirely. 'But you could at least stay here for a week before running off to your own world! We'll never find the shards in time that way!' He returned Kagome's 'huff,' and then dug his feet into the ground. If he would have had said the whole truth, he would have told Kagome this: 'yes, actually, I would like you to stay here with me forever!  
'Look here Inuyasha!' Kagome pulled on one of his silver locks of hair. 'I am very busy, and I can't always come here! I'll try to stay a little longer at some times, but there will be days I can't be here very long, okay?'  
'Figures!' Inuyasha snorted and sat on a rock, his arms crossed over his chest, and gave Kagome the hardest glare he could.  
'Inuyasha!' Kagome sighed, and look exasperated. 'Please try to understand that I also have another life back in modern Japan! I can't just suddenly leave there forever, telling everyone I have to stay here with you so we can complete the Shikon no tama! I mean, you might not care but I sure do! And so does my family! If you won't except that, then you might as well go back to Kikyou and let her drag you into hell, seeing I can't seem to make you respect me!' With that remark, Kagome burst out crying as she ran off.  
  
'What did you do this time Inuyasha?' Miroku found the half dog- demon huddled into a tiny spot beside the well.  
'None of your business lecher!' Inuyasha retorted angrily, pain choked in his voice. He stomped off into the trees and was gone.  
Miroku looked at Inuyasha, surprised for a second. Something must have really gone wrong for him to sound like that. 'You made Kagome run off again didn't you? Serves you right for acting like a complete, insensitive jerk again!'  
'Leave me alone dammit!' Inuyasha yelled at him. He ran off into the forest, cursing at himself all the way.  
  
'Oh! Houjo, what a surprise!' Kagome greeted the handsome young man handing her a small gift bag. 'You really shouldn't give me all this presents Houjo-kun! I'm flattered.'  
'It's for your illnesses.' Houjo replied, blushing only a little. 'I hope they prove useful. Get better soon. Bye'  
Kagome stared into the bag. Inside was nothing more then some of the finest chocolate and also a little of ramen! She couldn't believe her luck. Perhaps grandpa had taken her tip of telling her friends she was on a strict diet of chocolate and ramen after all. At least now she could feed the se treats to Shippo and Inuyasha. Wait a second! Kagome thought back to right before she had left the feudal era of Japan. Inuyasha had strung her a line of insults, causing her to cry. Hmm. maybe just Shippo then. Unless Inuyasha apologizes, he's not getting anything from me!  
'Kagooooooommmeeeeeeeee!!!!!' Souta yelled at his older sister. 'Suppers ready, so hurry up and get down here!'  
'Coming!' Kagome ran down the stairs, and seated herself quietly at the table. 'So, anything new happened her while I've been gone?'  
Her mother answered first. 'Not really, but what about in Feudal Japan?'  
Kagome considered this for a moment before revealing every secret she held. 'Well, we got another shard, and killed off a pretty evil demon. Inuyasha seems just as grumpy as usual, and Miroku just as perverted. (Her whole family chuckled a little at this remark) .either than that, nothing special.' She was careful to leave out the fact that she and Inuyasha were fighting more then ever now, which was mostly why she had left sooner than normal. 


End file.
